Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals such as a smartphone and tablet PC having a short-range wireless communication function such as TransferJet® or NFC have become widespread. Even a mobile terminal having no short-range wireless communication function can readily perform short-range wireless communication by connecting an external device such as a dongle having a short-range wireless communication function to the mobile terminal via a USB connector or the like. In short-range wireless communication using, for example, TransferJet, it is possible to communicate a large amount of data without creating in advance an environment for wireless LAN communication.
An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) or printer having such short-range wireless communication function uses this communication function to transfer a large amount of image data. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-35287 discloses an image forming apparatus that receives, by one communication operation, file data to be printed from an information device having a short-range wireless communication function, such as a mobile terminal or notebook PC, and prints an image based on the received file data.
However, an instruction of an operation of causing, using data communication by short-range wireless communication, the image forming apparatus to execute a scan operation of a document by operating the mobile terminal and causing the image forming apparatus to transmit, to the mobile terminal, image data of the document obtained by the scan operation becomes complicated. For example, if the image forming apparatus scans a document of a plurality of pages, and transmits image data of the document to the mobile terminal by short-range wireless communication, it is necessary to always locate the mobile terminal in an area where short-range wireless communication by the image forming apparatus is possible while the document is scanned. Therefore, a method in which the user of the mobile terminal can readily instruct the above-described operation, and determine the timing of moving the mobile terminal to the area where short-range wireless communication by the image forming apparatus is possible has been desired.